


Work it out (from home)

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Young and Hungry (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: "Josh? I'm still on my knee here..."





	Work it out (from home)

Still on her knees, Gabi roared, her eyes focusing like a laser on Josh. Her boyfriend was staring at her, jaw dropped, and he hadn’t said a sole word since her proposal. 

“Any chance you could answer me in the next life, Josh? This dress is very cute- but kneeing, that’s not what it was made for!” 

Josh was still keeping silent. He was staring at Gabi, as he was seeing her for the first time – or as if she had suddenly grown a second and third head. Which, in his head, was more plausible than a marriage proposal. Or whatever she had suggested. The chef lifted an eyebrow, and, somehow, the simple gesture awoke Josh. 

“Right! Moving in together AND getting married! Right! Of course!”

“Is that a yes?!” Gabi exclaimed, her arms wide open and a smile pasted on her young and childish features. Josh gasped and panicked immediately, freezing on the spot. 

“NO! I was just….” He cleared his voice, lowering it a little. “I was just, you know, repeating what you just said.”

She rolled her eyes. “Right. Any chance that you’re gonna answerme in this century? I’m still on my knees here.!” She sighed. She was starting to get why romance was dead and men didn’t propose any longer like that. Staying on one’s knees for so long hurt. A lot. 

Josh run an hand over his face, and sighed. “I just, I don’t know Gabi. I mean, I love you and I do want to spend my life with you – as crazy as it may sound… but, I’ve got my place here, and my work, and ….”

“And… remind me again, what is it exactly that you do?” She asked, sarcastically, sighing, hoping that he would finally, finally put that supposedly brilliant mind of his to good use.

“Uh?” Josh looked at her, squeezing his eyes as trying to get her point.

“What kind of question is that? We both know that I’m a brilliant tech mogul who happens to be one of the world’s leading authority in…” he stole a glance to Gabi, who was _groaning,_ her teeth clenched. “Oh!You mean that I work from home and that, as Seattle isn’t exactly in the middle of nowhere, I could, theoretically, work from there!”

“Alleluia! Yes!” Gabi screamed at the top of her lugs, looking at the sky as to thank some high entity and closing her fists as in victory. 

Josh bit his lips, and, deep in concentration, he mused, looking in front of himself in the nothingness, hand son his hips. On one side, Gabi was right – he mostly worked from home, and he did have the money to buy something in Seattle, going back for San Francisco only when needed for business reasons. But… but, what about Yolanda and Elliot?

“Josh? I’m still on my knee here…”

“Oh, right!” He looked down at Gabi, on her knees, engagement ring in hand. She was everything he had never thought he wanted, and everything he needed. He swallowed, staring in her eyes, and he knew his answer. 

He jumped her, engulfing the petite blonde in his arms, capturing her lips in a searing kiss as he kneed on the floor with her. 

“Ok, just one sec… is that a yes?” Josh just stared at her, serious, making her know his intentions without saying a sole word. “All right. I was just, you know. Checking. To make sure.”

And with that, she kissed him again. 

With a smile on her lips. 


End file.
